Heroes
Heros are advanced units that increase their skills as they increase in level further than that of basic units. All players start the game with one hero. This hero is their leader, when killed it will repsawn for free 3 turns later in a random city. Every hero is one of the many classes and advance their skills along a talent tree. You can also hire mercenary heroes, who will be a random class. You can instanly respawn heroes with a certain mid-game building. Classes Every class is diferent, no two classes are the same. Every class has 3 primary talent tree specializations, and it is recomended they stick to one tree. Warrior : A warrior's hobbies include bashing, slashing, hacking, tanking, wearing heavy armor, not dieing, and Jujitsu. : Talents: Weapondry, Armor, Martial Arts : Pros: Resistant to damage, deals heavy damage. : Cons: Close range attacker, weighed down. Rouge : Everyone wants to be Ezio. : Talents: Stealth, Assassination, Cunning : Pros: Stealthy, kills weak units fast, good at hit and run. : Cons: Short range attacker, fairly easy to be killed by other heroes. Marksman : If given the choice between a long bow and a long reload-time musket, everyone picks the musket. : Talents: Bows, Crossbows, Muskets(Probably most popular) : Pros: Damage advances with technology, long range attacker. : Cons: Muskets take forever to reload but are cooler than the other talents, lightly armored. Engineer : Some times you need a little less gun and a bit more explosives. : Talents: Explosives, Augmentations, Machinations : Pros: Great defensive advantage, abilities advance with technology. : Cons: Physically weak, not good at being on the front lines. Alchemist : Ninjas can't get you if they're neck deep in acid. : Talents: Potions, Poisons, Trasmutation : Pros: Supports units, weakens enemys, TURNS LEAD INTO GOLD : Cons: No real weapons besides coating enemies in acid, physically weak. Spectromancer : Magic + Magic = Lasers : Talents: Healing, Destruction, Enhancement : Pros: Long range attacker, Supports Units, Abilities improve with technology. : Cons: Specialization makes hero situational and removes most Pros, Physically weak without Enhancement Runic Mage : For those of us that want to be vikings, but don't want to be warriors. Vikings + Magic = Magical Land Mines : Talents: Elementalism, Strength, Assistance : Pros: Resistant to damage, diverse in use, bearded. : Cons: Close range attacker, may have turned skin into stone at any give moment. Warlock : Use magic to teach others that magic is an abomination. : Talents: Anti-Magic, Curses, Mechanical misfortune : Pros: Hard counter to anything it specializes against. : Cons: Weak to everything it doesn't specialize against. Oracle : By using Vocaite, you enhance your synapse tuning to allow for telekinesis, consciousness shifting, prediction of the future, and possession of objects. : Talents: Anticipation, Far Sight, Possession : Pros: Variable range based on specialization, ability to spy on other nations at random, possession spec gives golem units. : Cons: Physically weak without Anticipation, Close ranged with Anticipation. :